Beg For Me
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: Written as a Gift for Punished by Love - Ciel's day has been eerily quite until a certain blonde shows up to create chaos. He won't leave until he hears Ciel beg, how long before Ciel breaks.


**This was written for my lovely friend Punished by Love who is an amazing writer herself, you should check her out, I am sorry if this is bad or anything I just don't write yaoi ever and this is the first lemony thing I've written so I apologize if it isn't up to par, but please enjoy and give me some creative feed back**

Ciel had been sitting in his office filling out paper work for Funtomhive toy company he ran. It had been late in the after as he was expecting something outrageous to happen in his manor as it always was bound to happen but today with the servants having a day off the manor had been quite. He also hadn't seen his fiance all day and the lack of noise was unsettling. Even the young earl's butler hadn't been seen for quite some time. It was then the door to the study had opened as Ciel was about to lecture Sebastian for coming in without knocking again only to see the blonde earl who had become his rival.

"What are you doing here Alois?" Ciel had no patience to deal with the older teen as wasn't sure why the blonde had even come here and how did he get past the butler as well.

"I just wanted to visit my rival. Is that so wrong?" Alois had a glint in his eye as he watched the slate blue haired teen stare at him with questioning eyes.

"With you, yes because you never come for just a visit. How did you convince Sebastian to let you get this close to me?" The question wasn't as relevant as it seemed as Ciel was just buying time to see if Sebastian showed up. The butler coming would mean that his life was in danger as the demon valued Ciel as his next meal.

"Fine I wanted to claim you." Alois didn't like putting on airs for anyone and certainly not for the young earl who knew what he was really capable of. Ciel himself knew that the blonde wasn't joking he only hopped it wasn't in the way he knew the blonde to think. When he had gotten far to close for comfort he knew it was to good to be true feeling the older boys hot breath hit his ear.

"I don't plan to take you, I plan to make you beg, to want me with every fiber of my being and then watch you fall to pieces at my hand." The bright eyed blonde's words sent a shiver down Ciel's spine though he couldn't tell if it was distaste, fear, or something far more dark hidden inside him. Not seconds after the blonde spoke did he yank Ciel's hair forcing the younger teen to crane his neck a gasp leaving his lips. He wanted to object, to push the blonde away but his body wouldn't listen as it froze up under the icy colored gaze from the older of the two as he leaned down nipping at what skin was exposed on the neck causing the blue haired teen to release a small moan. Alois's fingers snaked around to unbutton the smaller teens clothing pushing it aside to have more skin to leave his mark upon. He would make sure anyone else who tried to touch the Phantomhive would know he belonged to him and no one else.

Ciel felt the blonde's teeth against his skin yet again but this time it caused his back to arch as he felt his jacked and vest fall to the floor as the older teen kissed the bite almost apologetically.

"Ciel you're not even fighting this. Don't tell me it was that easy to win you over" Alois almost taunted the boy under his touch. This comment snapped The young earl from his daze as he tried to push the blonde away only to have the buttons on his shirt pop off and scatter around his office leaving his pale expanse of skin visible to the older teen who now had obvious hunger in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Ciel snapped still struggling though not as intense as before.

"I've told you. I will claim and you will beg me to do just that." he said this time colliding his lips with the younger teen's. Ciel gasped at the feeling as Alois took the opportunity and let his tongue slip past the shorter's lips and started to explore. The younger didn't know how to take it that the blonde had caught him off guard so easily as he tried to fight for dominance though stood no chance as the blonde was more experienced in these situations.

Alois had pulled away to let Ciel catch his breath kissing down his jaw line alternating between gentle pecks and small nips putting the shorter teen's senses into overdrive.

"Are you ready to beg yet?" Alois had a smirk watching the younger try to snap out of his daze. It took a moment but when he finally got control of himself.

"No chance in hell." Ciel's voice was almost ridged as Alois let out a small chuckle.

"We aren't in hell yet my dear." More teasing, and Ciel didn't like it at all. Ciel didn't like being out done and by the lack of clothing on him and blonde being fully dressed he wasn't about to keep letting it slide. The younger teen fumbled with the buttons on the taller teen's clothing making Alois let out another chuckle as he moved the small teen's hands away and undid his own clothing letting it hang lip around his body to allow Ciel to push it off him which is just what he did. Alois made sure to get the blue haired teen's shirt entirely off as well only to feel Ciel stiffen up a moment. This didn't go unnoticed as Alois looked him in the eye.

"Don't be ashamed of what happened to you, I know there is no reason to hide from me." It also helped the blonde had been through tragedy as well. The were both broken and just maybe they could help piece each other back together again. Ciel relaxed slightly under the others touch though Alois could still feel the nervousness in the shorter teen as he placed small kisses down his neck again moving down slightly watching his soon to be lover.

"I'll make you feel good and all you have to do is beg for it." Alois wasn't going to drop it. He knew that eventually he could make the younger teen see things his way it was just a matter of drawing it out long enough that the Phantomhive had no choice but to give into his desires. Ciel however was still being stubborn as always and refused to beg like a pup to the blonde. Alois's skilled fingers found the belt on the other slowly undoing it before suddenly freeing it of the loops holding up the shorts on the younger teen as he almost jerked in surprise. The blonde let his fingers rub the tent the other had in her shorts a groan leaving the pale pink lips before he undid the button. Alois soon made his way to pull down the younger teen's shorts leaving him only clothed in his undergarments his fingers leaving light touches against the fabric, enough to tease but not quite satisfy the lust that would inevitably boil over.

"Ciel if you don't want me to stop and just leave you here like this I suggest you start to beg for me to as I please to you." Ciel could feel his breath against the layer of fabric as he tried to get his baring but suddenly the heat was gone as the blonde moved further away showing it wasn't just a simple threat of words. Ciel had to bite his tongue a moment. He knew it was a matter of pride at this point and each and everything the older teen at him had chipped away at it and now he felt it shatter.

"Please..." He spoke through gritted teeth as he couldn't believe he had stooped so low as to let the blonde talk him into begging to be touched.

"Please what?" Alois was going to milk this for all it was worth. Now that Ciel had reached his breaking point it wouldn't take to long to get what he wanted.

"... Do as you please to me" Ciel had broken his pride and given into the older as he held a smirk on those pink lips as he removed the male's undergarments his how breath hitting the small teen's shaft giving the head a slight kiss making the blue haired teen shiver in pleasure. Ciel suddenly wished he hadn't let his pride keep him this. Maybe just maybe he'd beg the older teen to do as he pleased more often.


End file.
